1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control panel and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a control panel having a plurality of patterns in different layers and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of technology, consumers increasingly rely on using various portable electronic devices, such as mobile phone or personal digital assistant (PDA). In order to be operated easily by the consumers, the electronic device usually includes a built-in control panel, such as keypad. Recently, in order to have extension of function and small size together, touch panels has been increasingly applied to the electronic devices, so that the electronic devices can be operated by a touching method. Therefore, requirements of the consumers can be fulfilled.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram illustrating a touch keypad according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch keypad 10 of the prior art includes a transparent substrate 12 and a touch panel 14 disposed on the transparent substrate 12. The transparent substrate 12 has a plurality of patterns 16 thereon, and the touch panel 14 has a plurality of touch regions 18. Each touch region 18 corresponds to each pattern 16. In addition, when a finger touches or presses one of the touch regions 18, a function corresponding to the touch region 18 is performed, so that a display device connected to the touch keypad 10 can be controlled.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a schematic diagram illustrating a touch display panel according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, the touch display panel 30 of the prior art includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 32 and a touch panel 34 disposed on the LCD panel 32. The LCD panel 32 has a plurality of pixel region 36, and the touch panel 34 has a plurality of touch region 38. Each touch region 38 corresponds to each pixel region 36. Accordingly, when a finger touches or presses one of touch regions 38, a function corresponding to the pixel region 36 can be performed. Therefore, the display of the LCD panel 32 can be controlled or a device connected to the touch display panel 30 of the prior art can be controlled.
However, the touch keypad and the touch display panel of the prior art can only display a vision with single-layer pattern, but cannot display a vision with stereoscopic pattern or with changes of patterns in different layers. Furthermore, the pattern can not be viewed from a back side of the touch display panel of the prior art. For this reason, the touch keypad and the touch display panel of the prior art are limited by themselves structure to have no vision with changes of various patterns in different layers. Therefore, to provide a control panel being able to generate changes of patterns in different layers to fulfill the visional requirement of the consumers is an objective of the industry.